A Night at the Cove
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A request from a reader. Enjoy


**A request from a reader. Enjoy! I love writing these :D**

Hiccup leaned back on the soft skin beside Astrid as the two stared up at the sparkling stars in the night sky.

"It's so clear tonight," she said looking over at him.

"Yeah," he agreed as Astrid snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Hiccup froze like a terror in caught in the fish basket and glanced down at the Nordic beauty snuggled close to him. She smiled up at him and sat up to give him a kiss. Hiccup melted into her lips and pulled her in close.

The longer they kissed, the bolder he got. Hiccup gathered enough courage to run his tongue along Astrid's lower lip. The Viking girl opened her mouth in welcome of his warm tongue against her own.

Astrid gave a light moan into his mouth clenching her fists in his deep auburn locks. Hiccup groaned back and pulled her tighter against him. Astrid's hands drifted over him and tugged at the hem of his shirt.

"What are you doing, Astrid?" he asked huskily.

"Hiccup…" she groaned, "You don't really have to ask, do you?" She ran her sharp fingernails over his skin earning a moan of delight from him.

"No," he gasped, "but are you sure?"

"Do ya have to ask every time, babe?" she muttered, wrestling his shirt from his lanky body. Gods she loved that lanky body.

"I just still can't believe you want to make love to _me_," he muttered, running his hands over her arms and pulling her shirt up over her head as well. She had opted not to wear her armor as it was a romantic evening outing and not typical Viking day-to-day life.

She sighed at the feel of the cool night air's kiss on her already heated skin. Hiccup made her this way and, while it made no sense, who cared. Her hands slid over the muscles in his back as they shifted as he moved against her.

Astrid slipped her hands down his spine and heard him moan into her lips. "Astrid," he gasped. His fingers slipped under her bindings and traced the soft flesh of the underside of her breast. Astrid bit her lip and rolled her hips against his.

He gasped and she felt his erection pressing promisingly into her thigh. "Ahhh, Hiccup," Astrid gasped.

"Unn, Astrid," he groaned her name as she continued to roll her hips against his, in want.

"Let's get these clothes off," she grunted slipping her hands into the waist of his pants, in a quest for that promising bulge that kept pressing promisingly into her thigh with every roll of her hips.

Hiccup hissed when her hand lighted on the stiff throbbing member, twitching into her touch. Hiccup moved his lips to Astrid' neck kissing just where he knew would cause her mind to short circuit.

And sure enough her heart fluttered and her hand gripped tight on his member causing him to hiss again and he bit down a bit harder on her pulse point. Making her jerk her hips against him.

"Uungh," she groaned at the feeling and the thought of him filling her, stretching her, and spilling himself into her as she convulsed around him and he rammed into her.

"Hiccup, please," she groaned, slipping her hands into his pants and running her hands over his butt and began pushing his leggings down to free his hard length.

His manhood sprang free of the cloth and made her shudder and a fresh wave of delight and pleasure shot through her as she felt her pants becoming wetter. She rubbed her legs together trying to get _some _sort of friction.

"Hiccup, we gotta get these pants o-OH!" she gasped as his hand slipped under her bindings and fully cupped her breast. His thumb ran over the nipple and the soft flesh pebbled instantly at his calloused touch.

She arched her chest into his hands and bit her lip to keep from crying out like some lovesick maiden, but, a passion filled grunt still escaped as his free hand slid behind her to pull her bindings lose.

"Hiccup," she gasped when he leaned down and took one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth and started to gently suckle at the hardened flesh. Astrid felt her eyes roll back in her head as he continued palming one breast and his other hand slid down her back and dipped into the waistband of her leggings.

He kissed down her belly and pulled her pale strong legs from the course material. Before slipping back up her body to take her lips in his again. Now both fully bared to one another, Astrid pulled at his shoulders hoping to add a little friction to the mix. She gasped in a blinding desire when Hiccup immediately pressed the heel of his palm against her womanhood. Oh what a pleasant surprise that sudden touch was!

Astrid started rutting against his hand but unfortunately Hiccup matched her movements and she got no relief. "Hiiccuuup," she moaned desperately, "I need it!"

"Astrid," he sighed, kissing along her neck. Hiccup ran his finger along her seam and she bucked her hips against him again. She gasped as the tip of his finger dipped into her folds. Her toes curled against his leg and sighed as the heel of his hand added a bit of friction to her much needed clit.

Hiccup finally added friction and pressure to the swollen nub and began rubbing and pinching the little bundle of nerves that sent Astrid to pieces against him. She was clinging to his shoulders and her nails were dragging across his skin as she chanted his name like a mantra that was keeping her grounded. At least until he added more speed to his rubbing. Astrid wrapped her legs around his hips and her hips thrust erratically against his hand.

Hiccup sighed as Astrid's walls started clamping around his finger and he imagined another aching part of his anatomy imagined it was in place of his finger. Suddenly she screamed his name loud as she came. Her fluids gushed hotly over his hand and she collapsed against her lover.

"Oh that was good," she gasped. "That was really, really good." It was then she noticed the little problem poking her in the rear. She sighed and pushed him down, smiling languidly.

"Your turn, babe," Astrid smirked.

"Y-you don't have to—ohhhh," he groaned as she dipped her head down and grabbed his manhood in one hand and flicked her tongue over his swollen head. Hiccup's hand reflexively buried in her hair as she lowered her mouth over him and took him in deeply, suppressing her gag reflex as his erection hit the back of her throat.

Astrid looked up at him from under her eyelashes and twisted her hand around his base while she bobbed her head up and down on him. "Gah!" he gasped. She gave a little smirk and continued to bob up and down on him, flicking her tongue over the slit in the head of his cock. "Nmnnn," he whimpered as he tried not to thrust into her mouth, "Astrid," he breathed.

His green eyes flicked open and he glanced down at her, his cock disappearing into her beautiful lips, her tongue flicking unseen over the head, her hands twisting so sensually over the sensitive flesh, and her teeth barely grazing the sensitive skin. Then she did the most amazing wonderful thing. She gave a steady and strong suck.

"Urrrgh ASTRID!" he yelled, unable to resist thrusting into her mouth. "Yes, please, by the gods!"

"Mmmn," Astrid groaned against him sending wonderful vibrations down his shaft.

"You are amazing!" he breathed. Astrid cocked her eyebrow and smirked sucking again. She continued sucking and licking and Hiccup felt the fire building in his loins. Suddenly he felt his balls tightening and he gave a grunt as a warning. "Astr-" he grunted before as he came. Astrid swallowed all she could get in though some escaped and dribbled so attractively down her chin. She leaned up and smiled at him as he lifted his hand to her cheek.

"You look so hot right now," he smirked weakly. Astrid smiled wiping some of his cum off her chin, and feeling his member going flaccid between them.

"Ohh and I so wanted to ride you into the ground," she pouted. Hiccup choked and flushed a deep red, though where he got the blood she didn't know.

"Well you know I could return the favor while I am recovering," he stammered.

Astrid smiled and nodded, "That could work."

She lay down and spread her legs for him and smiled invitingly up at him as he lay between her thighs and smiled up at her beautiful blue sparkling eyes. She slipped her hand down and ran it lovingly through his hair.

"Ready?" he asked nervously.

"You have nooooo idea," she promised, "You better get to it, babe."

Hiccup smiled and buried his nose in her curls as he nuzzled her nub and flicking his tongue out over her seam. Astrid gasped and clenched her fingers in his beautiful chestnut hair, as she arched into him. He slipped his tongue into her folds and nuzzled her clit careful to keep his shoulders between her legs so she wouldn't suffocate him.

She moaned his name as he continued to run his tongue into and out of her core. "Hiccup!" she gasped. "Where did you learn this?" she moaned when he twisted his tongue then moved to give her clit a little suckle.

"SWEET FREYJA, HICCUP!" she cried when he pressed his nose against the nub and ran his teeth across her seam. He shifted his tongue in and out of her suckling and nipping at her soft folds. She moaned his name and mewled like a kitten as he continued his work.

She tasted like the nectar of the gods and apparently he was doing something right as her strong folds milked at his tongue, growing wetter along the way. He moaned into her skin and sent thrilling vibrations up through her bundle of nerves, up to her brain, and back to her core, triggering her orgasm. She screamed his name again and clamped her thighs around his shoulders before collapsing against the cool ground, the blanket between them.

Astrid glanced down at him, her breath heaving as he looked up at her grinning, her juices glistening on Hiccup's mouth as he rested his chin on her belly. "Better, milady?" he asked.

"Are you?" she asked, toeing his hip. Hiccup just smirked not saying a word.

"Well, let's find out," Astrid sighed sitting up and pushing him back. "Oooh, full of fire again, are we Hiccup?" she sighed taking his fully erect shaft in her hand again and swinging her leg over his hips and nestling his cock between her quivering folds.

Hiccup dropped his head back and groaned at the feeling of Astrid slowly impaling herself on him. Her walls were still shifting in waves around him. Astrid sighed at the feeling of being filled by him and started to move slowly on him. His hand slipped up over her stomach and to her breast, squeezing and flicking the mounds of flesh. Astrid gasped his name and picked up her pace, crying out in delight of the feeling of him stretching her walls and filling her.

Then Hiccup surprised her, with a groan of her name he pushed her over and smiled looking down at her. "I think it's my turn," he said shifting his hips slowly into and out of her.

Astrid's eyes rolled back in her head and she groaned his name, "Please, please, move. I need you. Move!" she gasped. He smirked and kissed her deeply as he started to pick up his pace filling her at a pistoning strong pace. Astrid dropped her head back and locked her heels around his hips, clawing at his back.

"Hiccup," she gasped. "Close."

"Me too, ooohh Astrid," he groaned.

She gave out a hoarse cry of his name and arched her back against him as her orgasm thundered over her. Her convulsing walls triggered his own orgasm and he groaned as he spilled his seed into her womb.

He collapsed on, trying to catch his breath. He looked at her and kissed her eyelids, pulling free of her and reaching over them to pull a blanket over them. He pulled her close and rested his chin on her head. Her arms wrapped around him.

"Gods, I love you. That was amazing," she gasped looking up at him and giving his Adam's apple a little nip.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Why haven't we tried that sooner?"

"Um village."

"Good point," she said with a yawn.

"Heh, go to sleep, Astrid. We are both exhausted," he said, kissing her head again. "I'll see you in the morning, milady. I love you, too... so much."

**Well here it is. Perhaps one of my best works yet. Enjoy.**


End file.
